


Hail Mary

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for livii for the 2009 fandom stocking fic exchange.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hail Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for livii for the 2009 fandom stocking fic exchange.

**

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, raking his hands through his spiky hair in frustration. "Nine hundred years old, I travel through time and space saving people, righting wrongs, protecting the Earth, that kind of thing. I even saved the whole universe a few times." He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, brown coat swaying, and continued.

"I'm giving you two a limited time offer for the adventure of a lifetime. So, are you in or out?"

Thirty seconds of silence passed as the two brothers stood in front of the TARDIS, contemplating.

"I get it," Peyton finally said. "You're like, MVP of the universe. I'm in."

"No American football references!" the Doctor countered.

"I'm out again," Peyton said. Eli punched him on the arm.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm beginning to regret my offer anyway."

"Hey," said Eli. "Have you ever had to save the world by sidestepping a charging foe, stepping up and threading the needle with a precision throw to a target at thirty yards?"

"No, it's not a game--!" the Doctor started, then stopped, rubbing his chin and looking up in thought. "Wait, yes." He looked sheepish. "Several times."

The brothers looked at each other for half a breath.

"I'm in," they both said.

**


End file.
